No love at first sight
by illuminazione
Summary: A Sasha/Tamara love story before 2012. Just my thought to how they met and how they came to love each other. Now also contains their dying moments.
1. Love is found

Tamara and Sasha's story before 2012 - No love at first sight

This is in many ways an experiment. First, because it's a love story written for the fandom of a doomsday movie. Second: I decided not to include dialogue. And then the form. Most paragraphs start with "Tamara…" and the next paragraph will have "Sasha…", telling the story from both their perspectives. So often the two paragraphs will be similar.

Okay, enough talk. I enjoyed writing this, because we know nearly nothing about each of their lives, so it was fun to make a background story up.

Warning: Will be cheesy and romantic. ;)

Disclaimer: Would I write Fanfiction if I owned any of the movies/books/TV shows? No. Nothing is mine except the plot.

Have fun!

satori

* * *

When Tamara first met Sasha she thought he was just another of Yuri's loyal employees without a mind of their own and never even daring to question one of his orders.

When Sasha first met Tamara he thought she was just another of those arrogant and ignorant rich girlies, more concerned with their appearance than the end of the world.

The first few months or so Yuri's boys were absolutely fascinated by the pilot. And he did everything he could to keep them content (which included flights in a little plane with stunts that really weren't allowed). They actually got Yuri to pay Sasha a raise. And they treated him much better than they treated Tamara.

They were friendly and (even though demanding) respectful. Two things they had never been around Tamara.

Tamara envied Sasha. And not only, because the twins liked him (of course, that was a part too), but because he could do what he wanted. Yes, he was employed by Yuri as their pilot, but he had more freedom -in many ways- than she had. And because she was frustrated and had forgotten how to appropriately deal with misdirected anger, she tried everything to make Sasha's work harder. In some ways she succeeded.

Sasha found the kids easy to deal with. Of course they demanded a lot and were kind of annoying sometimes, he had no problem to impress them. They were usually happy passengers if he put one or the other stunt in his flights. Yuri's wife on the other hand. She was never satisfied. No matter what he did, somehow nothing would please her. It was almost like she hated him for some strange reason.

The twins lost their interest though and Sasha became not more important than the guy who cooks their meals. Sasha was okay with that for the most part. After all this was just another job.

One night he was walking down the corridor. Heading no where. (And he still got lost in this giant mansion - why someone would need so many rooms and hallways was beyond him.) When all of sudden a door burst open and Tamara came running out of it. The corridor was dark and Tamara looked down, so she ended up crashing into him. He immediately steadied her, took a step backwards and apologized. That was when he noticed her face. Her eyes were red from crying and her make-up was smeared. She looked miserable and desperate and all those things that she was, but never showed. For a moment she looked up at him with something resembling hope in her eyes. But then as soon as it arrived it was gone and she straightened her back and lifted up her chin, a proud expression on her face. And since she appeared to be waiting for something, he apologized again and stepped aside. She hurried past him with a huff.

But when she thought he couldn't see her anymore she turned around again, her gaze still sad and longing.

Everything changed from that night. It was like the earth spun the way round and Sasha and Tamara were the only one to notice.

Tamara was embarrassed at first that one of their employees had seen her like that. But then she thought about the genuine concern in his bright blue eyes and found herself wanting to talk to him and be comforted by him.

Sasha could not stop thinking about the grief he saw that day in that young women's beautiful face. He found himself wanting to help her and make her feel better.

None of them acted on their feelings though. Tamara for her part was too proud and afraid of Yuri. Sasha was insecure and very aware of the fact that she was his employer's wife. So they continued living like before, with the exception of a few stolen glances and Tamara being a lot less nasty and Sasha striving to fulfill all her requests as perfectly as possible.

Until one night they ran into each other again. The occasion was pretty similar to the last time. Sasha wandering around in the dark corridors (still lost) and Tamara storming out of a room unsettled and obviously crying. Only this time it was different. Sasha didn't step back. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Tamara didn't bother to get her dignity back. Instead she let herself break down in her employee's arms in the middle of a hallway.

Sasha took her back to his room. Just because he didn't know where she was usually sleeping and he didn't want to interrupt and ask her something so insignificant. He was half carrying her and half letting her walk alone. She never stopped crying. She seemed unconcerned with what was happening around her. Sasha laid her carefully down on his bed. Her heart wrecking sobs had ceased to a soft whimpering, which suggested that she was slowly falling asleep. Normally he would have been deeply concerned about that whole topic of having a married woman sleeping in his bed, but right then everything he cared about was making Tamara as comfortable and content as possible. When she finally was breathing steadily, he left her side and settled in an armchair across the room. He just hoped that her reaction in the morning wouldn't be too bad.

Tamara felt like in a daze. All the emotions she had kept hidden for so long came bursting out and strangely it felt good. It felt good to finally have someone know how she really felt, to have someone hold her like he never would let go. She had almost forgotten how it felt to be cared for. She was barely aware of the change in surroundings and honestly she didn't give a damn. She felt secure in his arms and as her back touched the soft mattress she felt herself slowly finding her way into sleep. He never stopped holding her.

When Tamara woke up in the morning, she felt better than she had in a long time. As if some weight had been lifted up her shoulders. She took in the unfamiliar room and her gaze settled on the blond haired figure hunched in an armchair. Her memories flooded back and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. A real genuine smile. She realized that she hadn't been this happy for so long and she felt like she never wanted to leave this room. Or the person that lived in here and was unconsciously giving her so much. Sighing she stood up. Carefully not to disturb the sleeping pilot she made her way over to him. Because he was much taller than her she didn't need to bend down far to reach him even in his sitting position. She gazed at his features and cautiously placed a kiss upon his lips.

When Sasha woke up, he was not surprised to find Tamara gone. Actually he was somewhat glad to not have to explain the situation to her. That would have been exceedingly awkward and could have easily lead to him getting fired. He realized that he was still in the cloths from the day before and changed into fresh ones. As far as he knew the twins were on a class trip and Yuri had left for an important meeting this morning (with his car of course, otherwise Sasha would be in deep trouble). With nothing to do he took out a book and began reading.

What surprised him, however, was that after a few pages Tamara came back.

Tamara hesitated before she opened the door. She honestly didn't know what exactly she was doing here. All she knew was that she had never felt so secure as she had last night. And something that felt so right and good couldn't be wrong, could it? So she took a deep breath and went inside. She noted that he had changed his cloths and was now calmly reading a book in the same chair he slept in. Huh, she didn't know that he read. Then again, she didn't really know anything about him. Suddenly embarrassed she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, not sure how to start. Was it appropriate to say that he made her feel whole for the first time in who knows how long? Probably not. She did it anyway.

Sasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his boss' wife practically confessing her love for him? For a few moments he wondered if he was still sleeping and this was a dream. He looked at her. Beautiful, vulnerable Tamara. He knew what he should have done. He should have politely told her to leave, breaking her heart and never looking her into the eyes again. That's not what he did, though. It was simply impossible to do so. Was it appropriate to close the distance between them and kiss her? Definitely not. He did it anyway.

Tamara soon realized that love exists. She had always thought that her life was over, that she would have no shot at happiness. But now, she had found her paradise in his arms. There was nothing she liked better than being close to him. They had to be careful of course, because Yuri was still there, but they always made time for each other. Every day she was grateful for the unconditional love she received and even though her problems didn't vanish they seemed a lot less horrible with him around.

Sasha never expected to fall in love. Not like that anyway. Not the 'I would die for you'-kind of love. But now there was no denying. He would do anything for her, she was the best thing that ever happened to him. She made him happy just by smiling at him. Of course, they would have to keep it secret for both of them. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered besides her love.

For them life was good.

Until the world started to end.

* * *

Da..da..dam


	2. Add on: Dying Moments 1

Add-on: Dying moments - Sasha

This is just a short add-on. It's (how the title suggests) Sasha's dying moment. So it's kinda sad. Well…

Here you go.

* * *

Sasha died when the plane crashed to the bottom of the abyss.

They were out of kerosene and the plane would plummet from the sky sooner rather than later. Additionally there was no way he could make a clean landing with the machinery being in the condition it was. Luckily the earth had shifted so they had at least something solid to land on. He did the best he could. It wasn't a bad crash and they would make it outside. He heard a car start and then someone calling his name. Tamara.

oooo

When he had realized that the apocalypse was inevitable everything became meaningless. What was the point of it all when they would die anyway? He resigned. Until he learned that there was a way to save her. Apparently Yuri had bought tickets for his family for the archs. He had no idea what that was, but it sounded like survival. Of course, he himself would still end up dead, but if there was a way to rescue his love he would spent the rest of his life, no matter how short that would be, to do so. And if he had to fly a gigantic plane trough the worst weather to China, he would. This was the end of the world, but he had tried everything to spare her. He just hoped he succeeded.

oooo

The plane was hanging over the edge. An odd moment of relaxation steched before the eventual collision.

Now that he was so close to death he was afraid. And sad for all the things he would never experience. It is strange how you always think that you have all the time in the world and then just like that you don't have any time at all. Sasha had always wanted a family, he had wanted a nice small house in a quiet city. Peace. But it was over now. With a sudden jolt the plane continued to fall.

It was a quick death, he didn't feel the pain. He didn't feel his body breaking and burning. He was dead before the plane even hit the ground.

His last thought was about her. Of course. He didn't want to die, but at least he could die in the knowledge that she would be alright.

* * *

Maybe you've guessed it. I'm gonna make a Tamara Dying Moment, too. It could take a while though, cause I have to rewatch the movie. I have no idea about the details of Tamara's death.


	3. Add on: Dying Moments 2

Dying moments 2 Tamara

So here comes finally Tamara's dying moment. Wow, this is really depressing to write (I hope not too depressing to read). I guess I'll just write something funny next…

* * *

Tamara died when they were trying to sneak onto one of the arks and it was flooded.

They were just trying to survive. After the plane crash this bastard Yuri and the Chinese soldiers had left them to die. She guessed that they got lucky when this old couple decided to take mercy on them. Then they got unlucky again. Water was rushing into the ship's body. And she was trapped. She saw the family getting into safety before her. Somehow that was an encouraging sight. With effort she pushed her dog through the space and let herself fall back into the water. The only sounds she could hear was the gurgling water.

Ooo

She hadn't known that the world was going to end. Unlike Yuri. She had been as surprised as the boxer when they suddenly left the match. She had no idea. On the way to get the kids Yuri shortly explained to her that a great part of humanity was going to die. What should one do when receiving such a message? But apparently she would be okay, because Yuri was rich enough to buy tickets for the arks, the only way to survive the apocalypse. She was glad of course. But then it slowly dawned on her that Sasha would still die. No matter what happened. No matter if they made it to the ships in time. Her love would die. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Ooo

She gasped for air. She wasn't dead yet. But she was pretty sure that it was just a matter of time. She couldn't swim any longer and water was flowing in from everywhere. Panic and useless adrenalin rushed through her body. The fear was short lived however. In a way she had already died with Sasha. What had kept her going was pure instinct, a hereditary desire to live, even though there was nothing to live for. Somehow she was immensely relieved that she wouldn't have to face a broken world. A broken world without the one person to fulfill her. Her tired muscles gave up on her. The end was just seconds away.

The death was a struggle. She felt the terrible need for oxygen, but she couldn't breath. Water was filling her lungs and still her body continued fighting. It was a while until it stopped functioning.

Her last thought was about air actually. But her last coherent thought was about him. She was sad for the life they hadn't been allowed to lead, but happy to at least be united with him in death.

* * *

Oh, it got a little cheesy in the end. Apparently I can't keep the romance away. : )


End file.
